


Shattered Souls

by HanaHeart



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: AU, Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Underage Rape/Non-con, Slash, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHeart/pseuds/HanaHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darkness…He was surrounded by darkness…no matter where he looked. This was how Orlando felt as his life was one long struggle, as he fought to keep up his family together and his sanity, while his younger brother, Elijah also has horrendous difficulties to bear while trying to be a supporting shoulder to his brother...will they have what it takes to overcome their fears and move onto a happier future?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Slash (Obviously), Non-con, hurt/comfort, mention of child abuse and child rape (Only mention), suicide attempts and psychological disturbances and imbalances (in short every possible and existing depressing thoughts). You might gonna need some anti-depressant after reading this fic.
> 
>  
> 
> Notes:This fic was born when I started a RPG 8 years ago, but it wasn't completed, so now I've decided to make it into a fic. I want to thank those who played with me back then and it was thanks to their contribution that the core of the fic came into existence. So thank you all and thank you, Oli, my wonderful beta. :D

Darkness…

He was surrounded by darkness… no matter where he looked there was nothing but endless darkness…  
Suddenly, he heard some laughs… cold emotionless laughs.  
He covered his ears with his hands, trying to block that familiar sound but without success.  
He could still hear the awful laughs getting louder and nearer. Suddenly, two hands reached out from the dark, trying to get hold of him when…  
  
A loud terrified gasp tore itself from between Orlando’s lips as he jerked up from his sleep. His body shook violently and cold sweat trickled down his face as his eyes wide and unfocused darted aimlessly around the dim-lit room in an attempt to locate his mysterious chaser. A few moments later, his breaths started to calm down as his mind slowly recognized his whereabouts.  
Taking a deep breath, Orlando looked at the bed next to his, half-expecting that his gasp had awakened his younger brother. Fortunately, Elijah didn’t seem to have heard it and was deep in sleep.  
Sighing, Orlando decided to get out of bed and get ready for work. He knew that he wasn’t going back to sleep after his nightmare, plus, it was already 5:30 in the morning. And so after freshening up and changing his clothes, he made his way down from the attic and into the kitchen to grab something to bite. Everyone in the house was still deep in dreamland, or so he thought. A deep frown appeared on his face upon hearing the sounds of plates banging against each other coming from the kitchen. Entering, he was surprised to see his sister, Lillian, standing in front of the preparation counter while their baby brother Mark was sitting in his high chair, playing with his plate and fork.  
“Lilly, what are you doing in such an early hour?” Orlando asked.  
“Oh, Orli.” Lilly turned around, smiling at her older brother. “Good morning. It’s all this mister’s fault.” The auburn-haired girl gestured at the two-year old boy who was now stretching his arms up to his big brother, begging to be carried. “He woke up early this morning and refused to get back to sleep. The others practically threw us out of the room, saying that they needed their sleep before school.”  
Orlando laughed, ruffling Mark’s dark hair. “Giving Lilly a hard time again, lad?” Mark squealed in delight as his big brother lifted him into the air.  
Lilly smiled as she watched her brothers played with each other.Such moments of peace and tranquillity were rare in their house. Not to mention that seeing Orlando, in particular, smiling was something extremely rare.  
“Lilly, how is Eric?” he asked after a while, putting his brother back on the high chair.  
“He's alright." The young girl replied. “He hadn't complained about his arm last night as he did before."  
“Good," Orlando smiled slightly. "But next time make sure that he and the kids stay out of David's way. This time, his arm was broken, next time it may be his neck. Well, I’ll go to work now. Goodbye, Lilly.”  
“Orlando,” he looked back at his sister questioningly. “Take this with you.” Lilly opened the fridge and took out a small brown bag before approaching her brother. “I have made some sandwiches for you. I know that you don’t eat anything all day long, which is not good for your health.”  
The older boy laughed. “Is there anything that your spy boyfriend doesn't tell you about me?"  
Lilly blushed at her brother’s teasing but she managed to keep her tone firm. “Peter is just worried about you. He considers you as a big brother."  
“As if I need more brothers." Orlando laughed amusedly. “Anyhow, I promise you, my princess, I will eat my sandwiches.”  
“And don’t smoke too much.” She added.  
Orlando smiled warmly at his sister. Although she was merely 25 years old, Lilly had taken the responsibility of mothering all her siblings, since their real mother hadn’t bothered herself much with her children. The young girl hadn’t gone to college after finishing high school, preferring to stay at home and raise her younger siblings.  
“Yes, Lilly.” he said softly, placing a kiss on his sister’s forehead before turning around and leaving.  
\--- * --- * ---  
He was about to turn the knob of the main door when it swung open revealing a drunk David.  
“What are you looking at, you stupid git?" the newcomer growled at the other man; the smell of liquor rolling off his breath in waves. “You're blocking my path here."  
Orlando wanted to roll his eyes at the remark, but he knew it was better not to indulge that feeling. David was difficult on the best of days, but when he had been drinking, he could be dangerous. He took a step out of David's way as the drunken man managed somehow to swagger through the door.  
“What d'ya have there?" David asked as he saw the lunch bag in Orlando's hand. “Food! I think you have food. Good, I'm getting rather hungry." He grabbed the bag right out of Orlando's hand and began making his way further into the house, calling over his shoulder as he went. “Oh, you didn't really want that, did you? No, no I'm sure you didn't."  
Orlando stood still, his back rigid with anger, as he watched David’s retreating figure, chuckling obnoxiously all the way. He just had to hope that one of these days the guy would finally get what he deserved, and that it would be one rude awakening for him when he did. Shaking his head in irritation, Orlando made his way out the door for work.  
\--- * --- * ---  
When David entered his bedroom, his dog Bertha Blue leapt on him in greeting, almost knocking him down.  
“Easy, girl.” He smiled tenderly as he patted her. “Did you miss me? You’re probably the only one who did.”  
The black dog barked then noticing the bag in her owner’s hand, sniffed at it.  
“What? Are you hungry?” David asked before opening the bag and throwing its content on the floor. “Here you go. You deserve it more than that bloody Orlando, anyway.”  
Leaving his dog to eat her snack, David began to undress when a thought occurred to him.  
Orlando wasn’t home and the time was too early… which meant that someone was still sleeping alone in the attic. And David wasn’t that tired. So why shouldn’t he go and have some fun?  
David smirked, as he thought of the angel upstairs. Yes, they would definitely have some quality time together without any interruption.  
Not wasting any more time, David left the room and made his way upstairs.  
\--- * --- * ---  
The door of the room burst open. Leaning on the frame, David smiled as he stared at the sleeping beauty in the bed. Elijah looked even more beautiful when he was sleeping.  
Walking into the room, the tall man sat on the edge of the bed, still staring at Elijah admiringly. He raised his hand slowly and with a fingertip traced the younger man’s face until he reached his lips. Slowly, he lowered his face and captured Elijah’s lips in a furious kiss.  
Elijah opened his eyes in fear as he felt someone kiss him forcefully. Seeing who was it, Elijah’s panic raised tenfold. He tried to push the man off him but David circled him with his arms, preventing him from resisting. Pulling away, David looked down at Elijah  
“Good Morning, sleeping beauty.” He slurred, breathing alcohol in the young man’s face as he threw the blanket off of the laying boy.  
Elijah closed his eyes fighting the urge to puke from the liquor’s smell.  
“Are you up for some entertaining? I’m in the mood for some fun, so what say you and me play around??"  
Elijah’s body tensed. He knew he should try to push David away but also he knew if he angered him, not only he would suffer from his rage but his brothers and sisters would as well.  
“Dave,” he said. “It’s too early. I’ve just woken up and I have college. Besides, you must be tired after staying awake all night.” He tried. He really didn’t think that David would listen to his reasoning but he hoped against hope that if he could stall long enough, the other man would finally pass out leaving him safe.  
“No, I’m not tired. I want to have fun with you…. Unless, you don’t want to have fun with me… do you?” David’s voice trailed down dangerously. When he failed to receive the response he wanted, he pulled away and gripped Elijah's shoulder rather brutally. “Do you, Lij?"  
“Yes, yes of course I… I want t..to, Dave." The younger man stuttered, steeling himself for whatever was to come next. How he wanted to recoil from David's touch, to push him down on his drunken bum, but it just seemed so impossible given the circumstances. He felt well and truly trapped in this nightmare that was his life.  
“That's much better." David half-whispered as he lowered his head and slowly began licking a trail from Elijah's ear to the juncture of his shoulder. His hands were inordinately fumbling in his inebriated state with the buttons of Elijah's shirt while he continued to tease the soft flesh with his tongue and teeth. With the last button undone, David nearly ripped the shirt off Elijah's trembling body.  
“So beautiful.” He whispered.  
Elijah’s hands clutched the sheets underneath him and tears seeped beneath his closed eyes as he felt the other man’s mouth traced his body with sloppy kisses down to his nipple. Once there, David began to suck them tearing a reluctant moan from the younger man.   
Elijah wanted to buck the heavier man off of him, but the older man weighed twice as much as him. David started rubbing his cock against the captive man’s stomach and moved his hard kisses over to Elijah’s other nipple making him scream in pain when David started biting and sucking it, he lifted his head and looked at Elijah with blood fresh on his lips. The older man grinned and sat up still holding Elijah immobile beneath him. He pulled the lithe body down toward the middle of the bed positioning himself in a way that left his cock hovering over Elijah’s mouth.   
"Open your mouth, I want to feel you lavishing me with that delightful mouth of yours."  
Elijah really did try to open his mouth but his muscles wouldn't cooperate.  
David finally had to force Elijah’s jaw open long enough to slide his cock inside. At first, the drunkard really did intend to take it slow, but as soon as he felt the boy’s heat enveloped his cock, he couldn’t help but start to pound inside that warm mouth despite Elijah’s obvious distress and the small choking sounds. David couldn’t help it he sped up and with a shout, he shoved his cock as far down the boy's throat as it would go and started shooting his sperm into that unwilling mouth. It felt like forever he hadn't felt that good in a long time. David slowly pulled out of the shocked boy and lay down on top of the small frame; he gently stroked Elijah’s arms and telling him that he had done well… smiling as he felt himself starting to get hard again.  
"Turn over." This time Elijah obeyed instantly.  
Elijah wanted to die. He couldn't stop the tears from sliding off his face as David pulled his pants down and penetrated him. David’s hands held onto his hips tightly forcing his body to rock back and forth, as he thrust. At first, the pain was excruciating but he had learned to quickly force his body to relax. Now every time David pushed into him, his penis hit some spot inside of him that sent waves of pleasure through his blood. All he could do was to lie there and endure, and hope that the sweating mad man grunting above him would hurry up and finish.  
David started thrusting into him faster and harder, each time hitting that damned spot again. His body soon felt flushed and his breathing picked up in time with David’s.  
‘Please let him finish soon. Please let him finish soon,’ Elijah prayed, loathing the way his body stuttered in response to the other man’s thrusts. The coil of pleasure trapped in his body was going to burst. He'd never felt such pleasure before. He moaned and raised his hips to meet David’s downward thrust, almost not caring anymore how his body reacted. He had to stop the burning. David’s hands started moving all over his body as he approached his own climax and the boy barely noticed nails scratching his back or David biting his shoulder in an attempt to get even closer to his body. Heat covered him in the form of David’s chest. By now, the larger man was moving so fast he didn't have time to breathe. He wasn’t sure if his muffled screams and cries were out of pleasure or pain. His skin felt so hot he could barely feel the slow flow of blood from his chest.  
Abruptly David stopped thrusting reached around his body, grabbed his wrists, and twisted them behind his back. The strain on his arms forced him to change position, shifting the angle of entry. David slammed back into him and he huffed into the pillow. It felt ten times better than before. He had no control over his body anymore. He felt like a marionette with one mass of nerve endings, and David controlled all of them. Finally, David gave one loud cry and had one arm clenched around his waist, while his other hand was pumping Elijah’s cock for all it was worth, it took all of five tugs for Elijah to groan softly and spill over the sheets.  
Elijah tried to control his breathing. He'd never experienced anything so intense and it scared him. The arms holding him slowly relaxed and eventually let go. Elijah weakly tried moving away from the body, but his body was forcefully held back.  
Several moments later, Elijah heard David’s soft snoring. Biting his lower lip, the young boy slowly slid his body out of the older man’s grip and out of the bed. Fortunately, the older man didn’t stir. The blue-eyed man tiptoed his way to the door. He must clean himself and leave. This was the only thought that dominated his mind.  
Clean and Leave…  
Once he was under the hot shower, Elijah collapsed to his knees and cried. Feelings of shame, guilt, and disgust poured out of his heart in the form of hot tears.  
\--- * --- * ---  
Orlando sighed deeply as he tried to concentrate on fixing the engine in front of him, but his mind kept going back to the house. His encounter with David on his way out worried him. The last time the man was drunk, Eric, his younger brother, got a broken arm. God knows who would be this time. Orlando shook his head, trying to shake his worries away. The other man was probably in his room, deep in sleep after a long night of drinking and the children would be on their way to their schools.  
“Everything alright here, mate?” Orlando was snapped from his thoughts by the voice of his childhood friend and employer, Jack.  
“Yes.” The brown-haired man replied.  
Jack frowned as he stared at his friend. “Are you sure?” he asked. “You look rather distracted.”  
“It’s nothing. I just encountered David this morning on my way out.”  
“Drunk?”  
“As usual.” Orlando said with a snort. “I just hope that none of the kids ran into him.”  
“You worry too much, Orli.” Jack said. Orlando just smiled sadly in response. Jack sighed in defeat. “Listen,” he tried again. “If you are worried that much, you may go home after the lunch-break. You don’t have to stay until 5.”  
“Thank you, Jack.” Orlando said with a smile. “But there is no need. I’ll finish my shift like everyone else then I’ll go home. You don’t have to treat me differently just because I’m your friend.”  
“Nonsense.” Jack exclaimed. “We’re not just friends! We’re brothers. Or did you forget that we used to live next to each other before your mum married Boreanaz and you had to move away.”  
“I don’t need more brothers, Jack.” Orlando remarked with a small smile. “I have enough brothers and sisters to last me a lifetime.”  
Jack chuckled. “Don’t let Peter hear you or you’ll break his poor heart. The poor fellow doesn’t call you anything but big brother Orlando.”  
Orlando couldn’t help but to laugh at that.  
“That’s what I want to always hear, mate.” Jack smirked. “That nice laugh of yours. I’ll leave you to your work, now.” With that, Jack walked away to check on his other employees.  
Orlando watched Jack in mild-amusement before shaking his head and returning his attention back to his work.  
If only Jack knew that Orlando had every right to be worried sick about his siblings in that crazy house.  
\--- * --- * ---  
To be continued...

 


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Slash (Obviously), Non-con, hurt/comfort, mention of child abuse and child rape (Only mention), suicide attempts and psychological disturbances and imbalances (in short every possible and existing depressing thoughts). You might gonna need some anti-depressant after reading this fic.

A/N: Same day as chapter one

\--- * --- * ---  
“Over two decades of research have demonstrated the negative impact of child abuse and neglect on the mental health of children and adults. Adults who report experiences of abuse and neglect as children report differentially low mental health outcomes, including…” The voice of Professor Bean’s seemed to fade away as Elijah’s mind drifted away to another place. It was as if today’s lecture was purposely chosen to remind him of his and his brother’s miserable lives…not that he needed such reminder. Today’s encounter with David was the proof of that. He never knew when David would grace him with his attention nor could he know when Orlando’s memories would haunt the brown-haired man.  
Thinking of Orlando, Elijah wondered what was wrong with him. For a solid week, his big brother hadn’t gotten any decent sleep at all. All night long, Orlando would moan and groan, trapped in a hellish chain of endless nightmares. Elijah hadn’t said a word nor had he showed that he actually woke up whenever Orlando jerked from his sleep, terrified due to his nightmares. The young boy knew that those nightmares would eventually take their toll on his brother’s strength and sanity, but he didn’t have a clue how to help his brother. Orlando was too sensitive when it came to his past. The older man would easily become hysterical at the very idea of revealing his childhood trauma.  
A hand suddenly was placed on his shoulder causing Elijah to jump from his place. He looked up frantically only to be met by the warm smile of his Professor.  
“Class is over, Mr. Wood.” Sean said.  
Looking around to find the class completely empty, Elijah flushed in embarrassment.  
“Um…I’m sorry.” Elijah stuttered as he looked down, gathering his notes. He hurriedly stood up and sprang past the blond professor.   
“Mr. Wood,” Sean called as he followed his young student.  
Elijah looked back at his professor.  
“You know that I’m also a counselor in this faculty as well, right?”  
The young man nodded.  
“And you do know where my office is located, right?”  
Again, his question was replied with a nod.  
“If you have any problem, you can always come and talk.”  
Elijah blinked several times before nodding and hurrying outside.  
\--- * --- * ---  
He stood in front of the garage, smoking his probably tenth cigarette this day. To an outsider’s eye, Orlando seemed to be observing the people who pass through the busy street; however, the truth was far from it. The young man’s mind was completely in a different place and time. It wasn’t unusual for his mind to wander off like this whenever it got the chance. It was his only escape from his life. However, where his mind usually took him was the last place Orlando wanted to be.  
Orlando sighed. His childhood memories started to resurface again almost two weeks ago and with them, his nightmares. It had always happened whenever he got tangled up with someone and his partner pressured him to move up to the physical stage of their relationship. Of course, this would prove to be a big turn off to the other person involved, which usually would end with a big fight and a large amount of insults pouring from both directions.  
Orlando snorted to himself. Guinness would probably want to have his name in the most break-up in a record short time. He never wanted to break-up with any of his exes. He had truly felt something towards each and every one of them but his feelings weren’t enough to break that damn wall that stood between him and the rest of the world.  
Snapping from his reverie when something stung his finger, Orlando looked down; he noticed that his cigarette had finished. Lighting another one, the young man allowed his mind to wander again, only this time, he thought of his current boyfriend. It was strange that he had taken a man lover this time around. Since he started dating, Orlando never had given a second look at men. The idea of a man touching him was simply unbearable; yet, this man was surely an exception. He still could recall the day he had met that blond American man.

FLASHBACK  
Orlando stared blankly at the sandwich in front of him; secretly wishing it would disappear by itself. Jack had nagged him into going to a café near the garage and having some lunch. His best friend was actually watching him from across the street, just to make sure that he ate. Sighing, he looked up in a poor attempt to forget his current problem when his eyes met with someone openly staring at him from two tables away.  
As their eyes locked, the other man boldly offered him a warm smile and a wink. Orlando’s eyes opened wide in surprise before he looked down, flushing. He ought to be outraged, however, something in the blond man’s eyes and friendly smile tugged his heart. Shaking his head, Orlando decided it was easier to face Jack’s wrath than dealing with unknown and unexplained emotions. With that in mind, he stood up and left.  
END OF FLASHBACK

The young man’s lips slightly curved into a small smile, remembering how the man, Viggo introduced himself, had come to the garage the next day, claiming that his car happened to crash on him just nearby. Of course, the fact that the American wanted him to be the one who would repair his car had made Orlando both amused and bewildered.  
As Orlando had suspected, it was the man’s voluntarily doing. The American had actually cut his own car’s spark plug wires.

FLASHBACK  
“Is there any other way you’d like to sabotage your car?” Orlando asked as he raised his head from under the hood, brushing his hands together.  
Viggo laughed merrily; a slight blush graced his cheeks as he rubbed the back of his head. “Okay,” the American said. “I admit that I only did it to get a chance to talk to you.”  
Orlando blinked several times. “Talk to me? Why?”  
“Before I answer that, would you accept my invitation to a cup of coffee? We can go to that café across the garage.”  
Orlando narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the blond man but nodded anyway. To be honest, he was rather curious about that strange man. As the two sat in the café, Orlando waited for Viggo for an explanation. But the blond man took his time, drinking his coffee.  
“Well?” Orlando finally asked impatiently.  
Viggo smiled, putting his cup down. “You haven’t drunk your tea yet.” He remarked.  
Orlando released an irritated sigh before picking up his tea and drinking it in one gulp. “There you are. Now, tell me why did you want to talk to me?”  
The American’s smile even got wider as he rested his face on his tangled fingers. "Yesterday, when I saw you at this café, I noticed a mysterious and deep sadness in your eyes. It evoked my curiosity on how could a man as young as you had such a look in his eyes.”  
Orlando regarded the man in front of him before looking away. “Everyone has problems.” He whispered softly.  
“No, that’s not it.” Viggo said as he leaned back in his seat. “Someone had truly hurt you so deeply to have such amount of sadness in your eyes.”  
Orlando’s body tensed at Viggo’s words. His eyes unwillingly met the blond man’s blue ones. For some reason, the man in front of him was reading him like an open book and he didn’t have a clue on how to react. Before he could say something, however, Viggo surprised him with an odd request.  
“Would you pose for me?” he asked.  
“I’m sorry?” Orlando’s mind was barely able to register the question.   
“I like to draw in my pastime.” Viggo said, smiling. “I’d like for you to pose for me. You would make an excellent model.”  
Orlando blinked several times before shaking his head. “As much as your request is flattering, I must decline. I don’t like posing naked for strange men.”  
“As much as your suggestion is tempting, I didn’t actually say I want you to pose naked.” Viggo said merrily. “As I said before, your eyes had captivated me and I wish to capture their mysterious look in one of my paintings. What do you say?”  
“Then, you won’t ask me to take my clothes off?” the young man asked cautiously.  
“No, I promise.” Viggo said with a laugh. “Unless you want me to…” he whispered the last sentence as he leant forwards, staring at the brown-haired man slyly before giving him a wink.  
Orlando stared at the blond man, still unable to know whether the man was serious or not.  
“Come on,” Viggo pleaded, pulling back. “It will be fun.”  
END OF FLASHBACK

And that was the start of their relationship. At the beginning, Orlando wasn't sure of the American’s true motives, thus, he tried to keep a safe distance between them. But it was hard for him to act coldly towards such a cheerful and warm fellow. Slowly, Orlando began to relax around the blond man and eventually felt comfortable to call him friend.  
One night, however, they unexpectedly crossed that thin line between friendship and love.

FLASHBACK  
Orlando sighed in boredom as he stood still in front of Viggo as the latter continued to paint yet another painting of him.  
The American had kept his word and never asked him to pose nude. Most of the time, he would only draw Orlando’s face and eyes, other times; he would ask the brown-haired man to pose while wearing clothes from the middle ages or fantasy worlds.  
This time, Orlando was posing as a pirate.   
Suddenly, the two heard a loud roar coming out of the window.  
Lifting his head up, Viggo looked at the window, noticing for the first time that it was already nighttime.  
“When did the sun set?” he asked more to himself than to the other man, as he walked to the window. Sure enough, it was nighttime and it appeared that a thunderstorm had just started.  
“Hey, Orlando, I don’t thi—” whatever Viggo was going to say died in his throat as he looked back to the brown-haired man and found him curled into a small ball on the floor, shaking violently.   
Another roar of thunder was sounded and Orlando’s hands tightened around his ears in a poor attempt to block out the horrible sound. Tears leaked through his tightly closed eyes as he hopelessly tried to fight the horror that rose inside of his heart. He hated the sound of thunder. It had always brought back memories of that horrible night, causing his whole being to crumble into darkness and chaos.  
Suddenly, he felt a warm blanket thrown over his shoulders and someone pulling him into a gentle embrace.   
“Hey there,” soft voice whispered in his ear. “It’s ok, I’m here. You’re safe.”  
Gradually, the soft whispers calmed him down enough for him to force his eyes open and look up meeting Viggo’s warm blue eyes, staring lovingly at him. He stared back, feeling as if his soul was being sucked into their warm depths. He could barely hear the thunder anymore.  
“Feeling better?” the blond man asked.  
As if he was touched by fire, Orlando, snapping back to reality, broke from the embrace.  
“I want to go home.” It was the only thing he could whisper. Another thunder, however, made him dive into Viggo’s arms again.  
“I don’t think you’re in any shape to do so, kid.”  
END OF FLASHBACK

He had spent the night at Viggo’s apartment. Viggo suggested that they would share his King-sized bed but Orlando fiercely refused the offer, gaining a puzzled and questioning stare from the other man. In the end, Orlando wounded up sleeping in the man’s bed, while Viggo took the couch in the living room. 

FLASHBACK  
“Good morning, sleepyhead.”  
Orlando snapped from his sleep as something hit him on the head. A small red cushion rolled down as he rose into a sitting position. Viggo was standing at the entrance of the door, smirking as he held another red cushion.  
“Breakfast is almost ready.” The American declared cheerfully, before leaving.  
Orlando blinked; trying to remember where was he in the first place. Looking around then at himself, he remembered the events of last night. Sighing, Orlando got out of the bed and headed to the bathroom. After refreshing and changing the pirate’s costumes into his normal clothes, Orlando walked into the living room and found the older man preparing the table.  
The two sat and ate silently. Orlando was grateful that the other man didn’t mention last night’s events. After finishing, Orlando volunteered to wash the dishes, however, Viggo insisted on helping.  
“Orlando,” Viggo spoke out of the blue as the two of them worked on cleaning the dishes. “I think that…I love you.”  
The brown-haired man felt his body tense, nearly causing him to drop the dish in his hands.  
“I know it’s rather sudden,” the blonde continued, seemingly oblivious to Orlando’s dilemma. ‘But the truth is I felt that way for some time now and I want to know if you feel the same before I return to the USA the day after tomorrow.”  
The young man felt fingers cupping his chin and gently turning his face until he came face to face with Viggo’s.  
“I love you, Orlando.” The blond said softly as his face slowly got closer to his, until their lips brushed against each other.  
*Crash*  
Orlando seemed to snap from a dream as the plate in his hand slipped and shattered on the floor.  
“I’m sorry.” He said, pulling away. His breaths were fast and shallow, mirroring the beats of his heart. “I’m sorry…” he whispered, looking everywhere but at Viggo. He seemed to be on the verge of crying. “I’m not…I’m…I really must go.” With that, he hurried out of the small kitchen and out of the apartment.  
END OF FLASHBACK

Orlando inhaled another breath from his cigarettes. That day should’ve been the end of their little story but it wasn’t.   
On the day of Viggo’s departure, Orlando found himself running the streets with all his might to the blond man’s apartment. His mind battling within itself, what was he doing, why was he doing this, but at the same time he knew he wanted to do this, not wanting to lose Viggo, he needed to tell him before he left for his trip to America that he wanted and was willing to give this a go, and that really stunned him. He didn’t let himself think of anything further than he needed to reach this man before he left. He barely caught him before he got into the car.  
As soon as he was close, the Brit threw himself onto the stunned American, hugging him tightly and burying his face into the man’s neck.  
“Don’t leave me.” It was the only thing he could whisper.  
And thus, began their relationship.  
It was fine at the beginning and Orlando really enjoyed Viggo’s tender attention and care. The man was gentle and never forced him to do anything he didn’t want to. He loved being held and softly kissed by the blond man. And Viggo’s apartment became a haven in which he could escape to. Until three months ago…  
Orlando’s body tensed at that thought. He had always dreaded that moment when the man would demand something more. He knew Viggo would never force himself upon him but the blond man was getting impatient with his desire to move on with their relationship. Orlando sighed. He wasn’t able to break that certain dam between them, although, he had tried many times. Every time, they started getting intimate with each other, Orlando would panic and push the man away, and each time, Viggo would request a reason why. It wouldn’t be much longer before he wouldn’t accept his petty excuses and demand a full explanation, and the young man just wasn’t ready to divulge that.  
The dark-haired man allowed a tired sigh to escape his lips. He knew that it wouldn’t be long before something would finally break the dam of memories that he had held at bay for so long and when that happened, may God help him, for it would certainly tear him apart, and he certainly wasn’t looking forward to that. He liked Viggo, liked him a lot and he didn’t want to add him to another failed relationship, but how he was going to get through that damn wall that enclosed his heart and mind, he simply didn’t know.  
\--- * --- * ---


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Slash (Obviously), Non-con, hurt/comfort, mention of child abuse and child rape (Only mention), suicide attempts and psychological disturbances and imbalances (in short every possible and existing depressing thoughts). You might gonna need some anti-depressant after reading this fic.
> 
>  
> 
> Notes:This fic was born when I started a RPG 8 years ago, but it wasn't completed, so now I've decided to make it into a fic. I want to thank those who played with me back then and it was thanks to their contribution that the core of the fic came into existence. So thank you all and thank you, Oli, my wonderful beta. :D

\--- * --- * ---  
A/N: Same day as chapter one  
\--- * --- * ---

Lilly blinked several times as she stared at the sleeping man, wondering why and how did David get into her brothers’ room and sleep on Elijah’s bed.  
She had come to arrange the room only to find her stepbrother there. Knowing better than to wake the man up, the girl decided to leave him. In his drunken state, he’d probably lost his way to his own room. Closing the door carefully, Lilly turned and saw her younger brother Eric at the top of the stairs.  
“Ric, what’s the matter?” she asked. “Were you looking for me?”  
The five-year old nodded.  
“Does your arm hurt?” she asked worriedly.  
The young boy shook his head.   
“I want to go out.” He said. “I want to walk Bertha Blue.”  
Lilly smiled. Her siblings, especially Eric, loved the black dog very much, although being David’s pet; they didn’t get to play with her as much as they wanted. At times, the man would order Eric to walk his dog when he wasn’t there; a task that Eric would gladly comply to.  
Giving a glance back at the closed door, Lilly patted her brother’s dark hair.   
“Alright,” she said. “Let us change you and Mark into clean clothes, and we’ll go for a walk with Bertha Blue.”  
Smiling broadly, the young boy rushed down the stairs, followed by Lilly laughing at his enthusiasm.  
\--- * --- * ---  
Elijah sighed with disappointment as his last lecture of the day came to an end. It was only 1 pm. He wasn’t looking forwards to returning home and having to deal with David; and he still had four hours before his part-time job. The dark-haired man toyed with the idea of staying at the campus until it was time for him to go to his work, but then dismissed it. Alternatively, he decided to head to Strings and Things earlier instead.  
\--- * --- * ---  
David awoke only to find himself lying in Elijah's bed. He buried his nose into the pillow taking in the faint scent of its owner. Even in his half-sober state, he couldn't resist the broad grin that crossed his face.  
'Not such a bad place to wake up.' He thought. 'Only one thing missing here actually...Lijah himself.' Of course, he told himself that it was the convenience of having the younger man right under the same roof, telling himself that it would have been the same with almost any other attractive male. However, deep down he knew there was perhaps a bit more to it than that. He just refused to acknowledge anything nearing actual feelings.  
He moved slowly, his head still swimming from the liquor. He had barely managed to stand when a wave of nausea swept over him, threatening to pull him under quickly with its intensity. He staggered uneasily to the bathroom before becoming violently ill. How long he was in there, he was uncertain, yet he knew that some time had passed before he felt the nausea recede. As he raised his head up, someone placed a towel in front of his eyes. Looking up, David was surprised to see Lilly standing next to him, offering him the towel.  
He eyed her suspiciously for a moment before taking the offered towel, mumbling a soft thank-you.  
The dark-haired girl just smiled and left without saying a word.   
After cleaning himself up a bit, he finally exited the bathroom, heading to his room. He had to rest a bit more before even attempting to go to the Ministry of Sound tonight.  
Entering his room, he found Bertha Blue lying next to his bed. With a look around the room's floor, he could tell that Eric, no doubt with the aid of Lilly, had taken her outside at some point as he had ordered him to do.   
'Occasionally the little bugger actually does something right.' he thought.  
Shedding his clothes, David slid under the covers of his bed, relishing the cool feeling of the cool sheets upon his naked body.  
His thoughts were once again of Elijah, and waking in his bed. David's eyes once again became heavy, and he drifted off to sleep, a pleased smirk upon his lips.  
\--- * --- * ---  
Ewan was hardly surprised when Elijah entered his shop four hours ahead of time.  
“Good afternoon,” Elijah greeted.  
“Good afternoon, mate.” Ewan replied. “Aren’t you a little bit early?” he asked, although he perfectly knew the answer.  
“I didn’t want to return home after college.” Elijah replied as he stepped behind the counter and into the staff room.   
Following him inside, Ewan watched silently as the other boy took his sling bag off his shoulder and shoved it into his locker. It wasn’t unusual for Elijah to come hours ahead of time for work. The younger man seemed to grasp every opportunity to be out of that house. Not that Ewan really blamed him. The presence of that obnoxious stepbrother of his was enough to drive even pests away from that house.   
“I was about to close the shop to have lunch. Want to join me?” the scot asked.  
Elijah didn’t have the time to respond as his stomach made a loud grumbling sound, reminding the man that he hadn’t eaten anything since last night.   
Ewan couldn’t suppress his laughs as a slight blush tainted the other man’s cheeks.  
\--- * --- * ---  
When Orlando returned home at 5:30 pm, he found it completely empty save for his mother, who was kitting in the living room. Ignoring her presence completely, Orlando made his way to the attic. His brothers and sisters were probably spending the time at their neighbour Mrs. Bentley’s house as usual. They were used to spending most of the day there in an attempt to avoid their stepfather or stepbrother. The said men were most certainly still asleep after drinking all night. It was a rare chance of peace in the house and Orlando wasn't going to let slip away. After changing, Orlando lied on his bed and was about to doze off when suddenly his cell rang.  
“Yes?” he answered lazily, not bothering to even see who was it.  
“Orli,” Viggo’s cheerful voice came from the other end. “How are you doing, babe?”  
Orlando’s body tensed upon hearing Viggo’s voice. He still couldn’t figure out why the man had such an effect on him.  
“I’m fine. Where are you?” he said, trying his best to hide the nervousness from his voice.  
“I’m still at the board meeting.” Viggo replied with a sigh. “Listen, I don’t think we’ll be able to meet tonight. Is that okay with you?”  
Orlando mentally kicked himself. He had completely forgotten that he was supposed to meet Viggo tonight at his apartment. He would’ve missed it, hadn’t the American called to cancel it. Snapping out of his thoughts, Orlando turned his attention to Viggo.  
“Yes, it’s alright.” He replied.  
“I’ll make it up to you, babe. I promise.” Viggo said. “What do you say we meet tomorrow same time at my apartment? I’ll cook you all your favourite dishes.”  
“Sounds wonderful.” Orlando replied.  
“Alright, see you tomorrow then.” Viggo said. “I love you, babe.”  
“Yes. Sure. Goodbye.” Orlando said before hanging up.  
\--- * --- * ---  
“Yes. Sure. Goodbye.”  
Viggo sighed as he hung up the phone, feeling a little disappointment at Orlando’s rather cold farewell. The younger man had never said, “I love you” to him ever since they started their relationship. It was as if something was holding the brit back, preventing him from fully expressing himself.  
The blond man knew that Orlando felt something towards him at the very least, but he truly wished to hear at least some sort of love declaration coming from the younger man. But, as much as Viggo tried, such words never passed the brit’s lips.  
“Mr. Mortensen, the meeting is about to start again.” The annoying voice of his equally annoying secretary brought Viggo back to reality. With a frustrated sigh, Viggo re-entered the meetings room.  
\--- * --- * ---  
Orlando raised an eyebrow as Elijah entered their room few moments after he hung up the phone. His younger brother wasn’t supposed to return from his job at this hour.  
“Aren’t you back early today?” he asked, sitting up.  
“I went to Strings and Things directly after college.” Elijah replied as he dropped his bag. “Ewan insisted that I return home early.”  
“How is Ewan?”  
“Fine.” The younger boy replied tonelessly as he proceeded to change his clothes.  
Orlando raised an eyebrow. He was sure that his brother had some feelings for the Scottish man ever since the two met at a coffee house a year ago.   
The brown-eyed youth remembered that day perfectly.   
They were having coffee there when they saw Ewan performing there. Elijah was infatuated by the singer as soon as the other man uttered his first ode, or at least that what Orlando had thought at that time. As luck would have it, the two happened to run into the cheerful singer, as they were about to leave the house, which was the beginning of his brother’s love story. He was sure that Ewan had feelings towards his brother, but he wasn't sure how Elijah was feeling anymore. His brother's behavior around Ewan changed like the weather. At times, he could almost see the love shining in Elijah's eyes but sometimes Elijah's eyes become clouded and reveal nothing and the boy would act indifferently towards Ewan.  
“I haven’t seen the children on my way here.” Elijah said, cutting Orlando’s train of thoughts.  
“They’re at Mrs. Bentley’s.”  
“Orli,” Elijah spoke, looking directly at his brother as he sat on his bed. “There is something I need to discuss with you.”  
The other youth blinked before nodding, encouraging his brother to continue.  
The blue-eyed man seemed to hesitate a little before speaking again.  
“You’ve been having those nightmares again.”   
Orlando’s body tensed a little at his brother’s statement but said nothing. He simply looked away.  
“Orlando, why don’t you seek therapy?” Elijah carefully suggested. “Why don’t you go and see my professor. I'm sure he'll be able to help you."  
“No.” Orlando replied coldly.  
“But, Orli—”  
“I said no.” Orlando almost snapped. "I can't. It was hard enough admitting it to you! I wouldn't have done it, in the first place, if you haven't discovered it by yourself!"  
Elijah shuddered at the awful memory, but he wasn’t going to give up easily. He wasn’t going to let their dead stepfather rule his brother’s life anymore.  
“What if I come with you, will you go?” he asked hopefully. “Please?”  
Orlando sighed. “I won’t go, Lij. I can't tell some stranger that my stepfather was rap--assault--assaulting me for 10 years after HE WAS DONE FUCKING MY MOTHER IN THE NEXT ROOM!" Orlando heaved the last sentence as tears streamed down his cheeks.  
"I'll be with you." Elijah insisted.  
"NO!" the brown-haired man yelled. "It will be even worse. I will not let you hear any details about what happened. What you’ve seen was more than enough. It's over. Ever since that bastard's death, I swore to myself that I would not think of this again."  
"But it's still affecting your life, Orli. You can’t let allow John to rule your life forever."  
"I know." Orlando whispered. "But I can't seek help. I just can't." the two sat in silence for a while, before Orlando spoke. "Now if you don't mind, I would like to have a little rest. I’m tired." With that, Orlando buried himself under the cover and surrendered to sleep.  
“Aren’t you going to have supper?”  
“I lost my appetite.”  
Elijah sighed heavily at Orlando's vehement determination not to speak to anyone about his childhood trauma. Sighing, the younger boy decided to leave the matter for now. He could always try later.  
\--- * --- * ---  
Sean sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Leaning back on the black leather chair, he stared at the bile of essays in front of him. It was no use. He simply couldn’t concentrate on grading while his mind was completely occupied with something else…or rather, someone else.  
His job in the university was two fold: one to teach and, secondly, to act as a counsellor and mentor to his students. Sometimes, however, it was difficult to do the second as with the case of the young Elijah Wood. The young man was definitely undergoing some trauma, but he remained so closed off to outsiders that it was difficult to get through to him.  
Sean sighed again.  
‘How do you teach someone to recognize the signs of trouble when they themselves did not recognize when they needed help?’ he wondered.  
It was a difficult proposition and one that, now at least, Sean had no answer for. The counsellor in him longed to reach out to his student and offer him the benefit of his services. The teacher in him, however, warned that he could become too close to the situation to be effective.  
He knew the warning signs all too well. And, as a counsellor as well as instructor, he was under some legal obligation to report what he thought he saw. The teacher and mentor in him warned against such an action. The student in question was an adult, although still young and such an intrusion by one in a position of trust might do more harm than good. And since the student in question remained unwilling to open up, he found himself being an outsider instead of the mentor and positive influence he longed to be.  
“Damn it all to hell!” he growled to himself. There must be a way to crack Elijah Wood’s shell before the young man would snap. With a determined look, Sean knew what he should do first thing tomorrow.  
\--- * --- * ---  
To be continued…

Read and Review, please....


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Slash (Obviously), Non-con, hurt/comfort, mention of child abuse and child rape (Only mention), suicide attempts and psychological disturbances and imbalances (in short every possible and existing depressing thoughts). You might gonna need some anti-depressant after reading this fic.
> 
>  
> 
> Notes:This fic was born when I started a RPG 8 years ago, but it wasn't completed, so now I've decided to make it into a fic. I want to thank those who played with me back then and it was thanks to their contribution that the core of the fic came into existence. So thank you all and thank you, Oli, my wonderful beta. :D
> 
> Violence ahead....

A/N: Takes place next day...  
*** *** ***  
“And that’s concludes our lecture today. Next lecture we’ll have a short exam on the chapter we covered last month.” Sean smirked upon hearing his students’ groans. “Now, now,” he said. “We’ve already agreed that at the end of each chapter, there will be an exam. And since today we finished a chapter, there will be an exam next lecture. Now, class dismissed.” Sean watched in amusement as his students made their way out, while grumbling and complaining. His eyes slowly drifted to the furthest corner of the lecture hall, where he knew one Elijah Wood would be. And he wasn’t disappointed. The young man was indeed in the corner of the hall, silently gathering his things.  
“Mr. Wood,” Sean called. “Could I have a word, please?”  
Elijah blinked before he nodded. Slowly, he made his way to the front desk.  
“Yes, sir?” he asked in a low voice.  
“Are you free now?” Sean asked. “I’d like to speak with you in my office.”  
Elijah rubbed his neck nervously. “I have a lecture now, sir.” He replied.  
“And after that?”  
“I'm free.” Elijah replied.  
“Would you come to my office then?”  
Elijah nodded.  
“See you then, Mr. Wood.” Sean said, smiling warmly at the young man.  
Nodding, Elijah silently left.  
*** *** ***  
Orlando had just finished fixing the engine in front of him, when suddenly two strong arms pulled him into a tight embrace from behind. “Got you!”  
A terrified gasp escaped his lips as he struggled to release himself, tears starting to stream from his eyes.  
“Let me go.” He yelled frantically as the arms suddenly turned him around.  
“Hey, baby, relax. It’s me.” Viggo’s face slowly came into a focus.  
“Viggo?” Orlando breathed.  
“Yes,” the blond man replied, frowning deeply, noticing the wild frightened look in Orlando’s eyes. “What was that all about?”  
Orlando’s eyes narrowed as his fear slowly turned into anger. “What the hell were you thinking?” he snapped, shoving the older man’s arms off him. “I hate being sneaked upon. That wasn’t funny.”  
Viggo stared with shock at his boyfriend’s sudden outburst. In the short time they had been together, he hadn’t seen Orlando acting like this, let alone over something that insignificant.  
“I just wanted to surprise you, babe.” He said, smiling nervously. “There is no need to be angry.”  
“I hate surprises.” Orlando spat; his vision slowly started to blur as more tears begun to pool up his eyes again. He could feel his fears creeping back into his heart. Why Viggo’s actions only manage to remind him of his past?  
Jack stared at the two with great worry. He knew of Orlando and Viggo’s relationship, thus he was the one who pointed Orlando’s location to the blond man when he came in. He thought that his friend would be happy to see his boyfriend, but he was surprised at Orlando’s strange reaction. Add to that, all of Orlando’s co-workers were staring at them.  
“Orli,” Jack’s voice pulled Orlando out of his thoughts. “Maybe you two could take this out of here?”  
Orlando glared at his friend in response, before he took off his apron and marched out of the garage.  
“Orlando, wait.”  
*** *** ***  
Viggo found himself forced to almost run after his young lover as the other man strode away angrily.  
“Orlando, stop.” Managing to finally catch up with the younger man, Viggo grabbed his hand, bringing him into a halt.  
“Let go of me.” Orlando snapped.  
“Orlando,” Viggo hissed. “We’re in the middle of the street.”  
The younger man glared at him before he started to walk again, however, he couldn’t walk more than a couple of steps before Viggo’s strong grip stopped him.  
“You’re not running away, mister.” Viggo said; a tone of anger coloured his voice. “We’re going to have a long talk.”  
Orlando struggled to free himself as the blond man pulled him towards his car but without success. Viggo was too strong for him.  
Once they were in the car, Viggo drove them to his apartment. He took a glance at Orlando who was fuming with anger beside him.   
“Now, what’s the hell is wrong with you?” Viggo asked irritably as soon as they were both in the apartment.  
Orlando took deep breaths as a mixture of emotions battled inside of him. He didn’t know why he was angry or why his eyes were starting to fill up with tears. He simply didn’t know and this confusion was adding to his frustration. Suddenly, he found himself hugging Viggo.  
“I’m sorry.” He whispered. “I’m sorry.”  
“Orlando, what’s wrong with you?” Viggo asked with a sigh as he gently pulled Orlando away. “Why are you behaving this way?”  
The dark-haired man stared deeply into Viggo’s blue eyes, before looking away. “I really don’t know.” He said. Tears silently slid down his eyes.  
“Orli,” the blond man whispered, cupping his lover’s face with one hand and brushing Orlando’s tears away with his thumb. “I can feel that you are hiding something from me and I have a disturbing hunch that it’s related to us. I don’t want to pressure you, but perhaps you need a time away from us.”  
“No, Vig!” Orlando exclaimed in a frightened voice. “Don’t leave me.”  
The blond man smiled warmly. “I won’t, darling. But, we can’t go on like this.” He paused for a moment, before speaking again. “Listen, I have to return to the US tomorrow, maybe you can sort your problems out while I’m gone.”  
Orlando shook his head vigorously; more unexplained tears flooding his eyes. “Please, don’t leave me.” He pleaded. “I’ll do whatever you want, just don’t leave me.”  
Viggo sighed deeply. He truly couldn’t understand his young lover at all. The young man always displayed a great attachment to him, and yet he seemed so far away at the same time.  
“Orlando,” he tried again. “You are obviously confused about something and it’s affecting our relationship. Please, you need to sort out your feelings, babe. I’ll only be away for a week. You can use this time to solve your problems, okay?”  
Orlando seemed to think for a while before nodding slowly.  
Smiling, Viggo took the younger man into his arms. “Listen, why don’t we meet tonight at a bar called Ministry of Music, and just spend some time together, alright?”  
Again, Orlando just nodded.  
“Now,” Viggo said as he pulled away. “Go home and have some rest before tonight, okay?”  
“Okay.” Orlando whispered as Viggo kissed him gently on the cheek.  
*** *** ***  
As the time for his appointment with Elijah drew near, Sean found himself getting restless. His excitement over a possible breach in Elijah's formidable defences grew and he found himself wishing the time of the appointment would hurry and arrive.  
‘This is ridiculous,’ he said to himself, taking a glance at the said student’s file. ‘He’s a student in need, not your first clinical study.’ But then, he’d waited and worried a long time where the young lad was concerned and, at last, the opportunity to put his knowledge and skill to good use where it was most needed spoke to him on many levels. He was, after all, a healer and helping people was as natural to Sean as breathing. Tossing aside his empty can, he rose with a growl and stretched. Time to get out of the office to get some air. It would serve to take his mind off his troubled student and to give him a bit of fresh air.  
*** *** ***  
Elijah put down his pen and submitted his exam paper before leaving the lecture hall. His exam went well as planned and, it was almost time for him to meet with his professor. He did not know what his professor wanted to talk about but a small part of him wasn’t comfortable for some reason.  
He walked into the office, and there was Sean, waiting for him.  
"Hello, Elijah, and how are you doing?" Sean, being a lot taller than Elijah, walked over to him, extending his hand to him. After shaking his professor’s hand, Elijah found himself being led into the office. Before closing the door, Sean hung a sign on his door that read, "Conference In Progress, Do Not Disturb."  
Sean offered Elijah his choice of seats and the younger man picked a black leather chair. Sean sat on the couch and leaned back with his legs crossed. He studied Elijah, noting the tension in the shoulders and the way he fidgeted in his seat like a frightened kitten, not to mention the shadows beneath his blue eyes. Whatever was bothering this young man, it was close to affecting his health.  
“Umm…” Elijah began nervously. “Why did you want to see me for, Professor? Is it about my essay?”  
Sean frowned, noting the tone of hope that tinted the last question.  
“No,” he replied softly. “This isn’t about your essay. It’s about you.”  
Elijah’s eyes widened in a mixture of surprise and… was that fear in the boy’s eyes? Sean asked himself.  
“About… me?” the lad stuttered, looking down.  
Sean took a deep breath, realizing that it wouldn’t be an easy task to get through to the boy. “Elijah,” he said. “I will be direct with you. I’ve called you here to ask if you are going through some sort of trouble.”  
The way Elijah’s body tensed gave Sean his answer.  
“Elijah,” Sean tried again. “It’s part of my job in the college to help those with troubles. But, I can’t help you unless you tell me what’s wrong.”  
The blond man watched as different emotions battled in the young man’s eyes.  
“I don’t have any trouble.” The lad whispered at last, eyes cast down and his hands were clutching his jeans nervously.  
“Are you sure?” A nervous nod was the only reply.  
Sean sighed in defeat. “All right, if you say so,” he said. “But I need you to promise me something, Elijah.”  
Blue eyes looked up at him questioningly.  
“These are my numbers.” Sean said as he handed the younger boy a business card. “And this number is my emergency number. I always answer it. Whenever you need help, call me. Don't care about time or location, I will come and help, no matter what the problem, okay? I want you to call me whenever you need any kind of help, do you understand me, Elijah?”  
“Why?” was the reply Sean got.  
“I’ve told you. I truly want to help you. Do you promise that you’ll call, Elijah?”  
Elijah took his time, seemingly thinking it over before nodding. “I promise.”  
Smiling, Sean stood up and walked to the younger boy. He placed a hand over the dark-haired man’s shoulder, noticing the way his body tensed at the contact. However, he decided not to comment on it for the time being.  
“Thank you for your time, Elijah, You may go.” With a small nod, Elijah hurriedly left the office.  
As soon as the door was closed, Sean let out an angry scoff. He was hoping that he, at least, knew what sort of trouble Elijah was into, although, he had a big hunch about the nature of the young boy’s problem. Nevertheless, he couldn’t proceed on hunch alone. He had to make the boy confess it himself. But could he crack a shell that thick?  
Little did he know, Sean was only a few hours away from getting his wish.  
*** *** ***  
After his unexpected interview with his professor, Elijah felt drained. It had taken all of his will power not to spill his guts in front of Sean. He didn’t think he could hold on for another three hours without losing his nerves, so he decided to skip his remaining lectures and return home.  
Upon his return, Elijah found Orlando sleeping in their room. It didn’t surprise him much, though; his older brother was used to return early from work at times, thanks to Jack’s fussing. Elijah was grateful that Jack was more of a friend than an employer to Orlando. The man had the ability to talk Orlando into doing things the other man wouldn’t normally do.  
Elijah allowed a small smile to grace his face. Orlando looked like an innocent child, sprawled on the bed with his shirt was somewhat lifted, and the waist of his shorts was lowered, giving a good view of his stomach. However, the lines of concern and the frown upon his face even in sleep reminded Elijah of his brother’s suffering. His older brother always worried for all of his brothers and sisters so much that he often failed to take good care of himself. Elijah knew that Orlando could only keep that up for so long before he would break. He could only hope to be there for him the best way he could when that happened.  
“Elijah?” the dark-haired boy swirled around to find his un-identical female twin standing behind him. “Don’t you have lectures this afternoon?”  
“I do.” Elijah replied as he closed the door of his room. “But I was rather tired so I decided to skip. They are only two lectures.”  
Lilly narrowed her eyes, trying to decide whether to believe her brother or not. It wasn’t like Elijah to skip lectures. He was devoted to his studies completely. Shaking her head, the girl decided to drop the matter. He wouldn’t tell her anything he didn’t want to, anyhow.  
“Orlando returned early as well.” She said. “He looked very tired.” Without waiting a reply, Lilly left.  
Smiling sadly, Elijah entered the bathroom.  
*** *** ***  
He was standing alone in a dark room. He looked around trying to identify the place with the help of the dim light that came from underneath the door. To his horror, he recognized the place as the storage room of his stepfather's mechanic shop. Orlando ran to the door and tried to open it, but the door was firmly locked. Orlando choked a sob as fear tightened its cold claws around his heart and panic filled his soul. He backed from the door when suddenly; two arms circled him from behind. “Got you!”  
Orlando’s heart nearly stopped as he recognized his stepfather’s rough voice.  
"No," Orlando whimpered, shaking his head, trying to free himself from the iron grip. "No, No..."  
*** *** ***  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Orlando screamed at the top of his lungs, jerking violently from his bed.  
*** *** ***  
Hearing Orlando’s scream, Elijah rushed in only to find his brother clutching his knees to his chest and rocking back and forth. This scared Elijah too, to see Orlando in this state. It was like he was almost at the end of his wits. This scene was too much for the younger man, so he backed away from the room and shut the door behind him, not wanting to see anymore than he already did...  
*** *** ***  
David awakened with a start at the scream from above. Swearing vehemently at "bloody gits" who wouldn't let someone sleep, he gingerly sat up in bed. His head was still off a bit from drinking after the club had closed last night.  
He thought back to that time, remembering the younger man with dark hair and blue eyes that had flirted with him all night. They had left together, heading to an out of the way spot where they could spend some "quality" time in each other's company. David's temporary companion had been delightfully submissive and thoroughly smitten, just the qualities he liked in a sexual partner. The only problem had been that this bloke had reminded him a bit too much of someone else, one that David thought to be reasonably submissive but hardly as smitten as he would like.  
'That is something that will just have to be worked on, no doubt,' David thought as he left his room in search of food.  
He entered the kitchen just in time to see Elijah hurrying down the walk like a demon was chasing him. David furrowed his brow as he caught a glimpse of Elijah's profile, seeing that something was obviously wrong by the set of his jaw, the paleness of his face, and the determination in his eyes.  
"Perhaps this has something to do with the earlier scream?" David muttered to himself.  
Driven by curiosity, David climbed the stairs up to the attic. The door to the two brothers’ room was slightly open and David could see Orlando looking a bit shaken. David's eyes narrowed as he thought of the possible implications.  
'If he so much as touched what's mine, I'll kill him,' David thought before he moved toward the doorway determined to find out exactly what had sent Elijah off in a near panic.  
*** *** ***  
Elijah had just missed David watching him leave, as the only thought that dominated his mind was to get away from the haunting image of his brother as far as possible.  
Leaving the house, he ran as tears slowly welled up in his eyes. His desire to help Orlando was starting to be a strain for him, but he would do anything that he could to help Orlando.  
‘Why won't he talk to me? I want to help him, but I need him to open up to me." he muttered bitterly to himself. He thought about the scream that he heard earlier, and his tears streamed freely down his cheeks.  
*** *** ***  
Orlando sat on his bed, staring at the space barely aware of the world around him. The dream was so vivid in his mind. He whimpered softly, remembering how it seemed so real at that time. Taking a deep breath, Orlando wiped his tears as he slowly calmed himself. It wasn't something new anyway to have nightmares about his late stepfather. The man seemed to still have a control over him from beyond the grave. Orlando just hoped that no one had seen him in this state. The sounds of his young siblings filled the house coming back from school. Glancing at the clock, Orlando cursed softly. He wasn’t ready to face them yet. He was barely able to get off his bed though, when suddenly David burst into the room.  
"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" David snarled. "You look like a pile of sheep dung, you know. Not that you look much better than that any other time.”  
"Why can't you just leave me be? I'm not bothering anyone here." Orlando replied heavily, his voice low and measured.  
"Not bothering anyone? You bloody well bother me by breathing, you git!" David shouted before grabbing the other man’s collar up and forcing him to look straight into his glittering eyes. David lowered his voice in warning and continued through gritted teeth, "I don't know what you said or did to send Elijah off in such a hurry just now, but I know that I don't like it. I suggest that you don't do it again..." He pushed Orlando away quickly and harshly, causing Orlando to hit his head on the wall behind him with a resounding painful thwack. "Or this will be child's play compared to what I'll do to you."  
David stormed out of the room leaving Orlando dazed and in pain, wondering what the hell that had been all about.  
*** *** ***  
He didn’t know where he was going. He allowed his legs to carry him wherever they pleased.  
‘He needs help.’ Elijah’s mind kept repeating. ‘He needs help before we lose him forever.’  
It was then when Elijah remembered Sean’s offer.  
It was then when he decided to talk to the therapist himself first, before trying to talk some sense into his brother. Yes, he would pave the road first with his professor before convincing Orlando to see him. Taking his cell and his wallet, Elijah fished Sean’s card from it before dialling his number.  
*** *** ***  
The phone rang with a loud noise, startling Sean to where he almost dropped his beer. It was almost 4 pm, who would call him at this hour? Sean wondered. He frowned upon realizing that it was his emergency cell that was ringing.  
"Sean Speaking" he answered, almost choking as he recognized the voice on the other end as Elijah's.  
“Sir, I need to talk to you… now if possible.” Sean frowned, noting the anxiety in the young boy’s voice.  
“Sure.” He replied. “Where are you? I’ll come and pick you up.”  
After telling him his location, Sean hung up the phone and rushed out of his apartment to collect his student.  
*** *** ***  
Orlando waited a few moments until the pain lessened a bit.  
"Is it too much to ask for some peace around here?" he whispered as he stared at the ceiling, feeling rather dizzy. He closed his eyes and was about to doze off when he heard Lilly’s scream down stairs. Jerking from his bed, he rushed down until he reached the living room. There he saw Paul, his drunken stepfather, holding Lilly roughly by her arm and shaking her violently. Andre, his teenage brother was nursing a swollen cheek and a bloody nose nearby while his other sisters and brothers along with their mother were crowding at one corner and crying with fear.  
"HEY!" he yelled, rushing towards them. "Take your filthy hands off my sister." Orlando lunged himself on the drunken man sending them both to the ground and causing Paul to let go of Lilly's arm.  
"HOW DARE YOU, YOU BASTARD!" Paul growled, pushing Orlando off him.  
Lilly quickly took her siblings and mother out of the room, knowing exactly what would happen next.  
Getting up on his feet, Orlando tried to send a punch to Paul, but the man, despite being drunk, managed to hold Orlando's flying hand before it met his face. And with a quick motion, he delivered a couple of punches to the younger boy’s face before bending his arm behind him, causing the younger man to scream in pain.  
Orlando breathed heavily, his head was pounding from his earlier confrontation with David and the thuds his head made when contacting the wall harshly, his energy reserves were depleting rapidly.  
“Seems the all mighty Orli isn’t up to scratch today, but then again you always were a useless piece of shit.” Paul sneered as he twisted the arm he was holding even further. “It was always easy to put you in your place, and teach you who was the boss. Well it seems you still haven’t learnt that lesson yet, allow me to remind you again.” With that he banged the young man forcefully against the wall twice, causing the items on the shelves to fall to the floor. Orlando slid down the wall like a rag doll as pain lanced through his body for the second time that afternoon.  
“Do you feel like a hero now, boy?” his stepfather taunted before delivering few stomps into his stomach.  
Smirking, Paul took off his belt and whipped Orlando’s body with all his strength.  
Orland bit his lips, holding back his screams, unwilling to give Paul that satisfaction. However, the older man wasn’t going to stop until he heard his stepson’s cries. Soon, pained screams torn themselves from Orlando’s mouth as Paul’s flogs became more intense.  
Finally after what seemed eternity, Paul stopped and observed his work; red lines stained Orlando’s shirt and shorts from the cuts caused by the belt slicing his skin. As Orlando lay on the floor on his side, shaking violently, Paul kicked him hard in his stomach one more time. “You always were easy prey.” He sneered. Turning suddenly, he called out to his wife. “Come on you useless woman, time to get my dinner on the table, and I don’t want any crap from you today.” Sonja rushed after her husband without sparing a second glance at her son.  
Making sure that her stepfather had left, Lilly rushed to Orlando’s side, checking his injuries.  
"Oh, Orlando!" she whispered softly.  
"Is-is David still here?" Orlando asked in hoarse voice.  
"No," she replied. "He left suddenly few moments ago. He looked annoyed so I didn't dare to approach him."  
"Good." Orlando whispered weakly. "Help me go upstairs. I don't want your sisters and brothers to see me like this."  
Nodding, Lilly gently helped him up and half-carried to his bedroom.  
Laying him on the bed, Lilly wanted to tend to his wounds, but Orlando refused. He told her to just let him rest.  
Sighing, Lilly nodded and was about to leave the room when Orlando called her again.  
"Yes?" she looked back.  
"Call Lij," Orlando said. "Tell him to stay at Ewan’s tonight. You and the kids go to Mrs. Bentley’s house for the weekend. Okay?"  
Lilly nodded sadly and left. It was always the same way, whenever Orlando got into serious trouble with either their stepfather or stepbrother, Elijah would sleep over Ewan's and the rest of them would stay over at Mrs. Bentley’s, leaving him alone in the house.  
*** *** ***  
To be continued…


	5. Author's Notes

I need a beta for this fic, please. if anyone interested, please contact me at miss_hm@yahoo.com.

 

Thanks


End file.
